


Let me be your Salvation

by lovingit



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Zayn, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, POV Multiple, Prostitute Zayn, Secret Relationship, Top Harry, Writer Harry, Zayn in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingit/pseuds/lovingit
Summary: Harry was lost in this graceful creature, who sounds like a blessing as the lyrics and harmonies roll easily from his tongue, and looks like the dreams Harry never really could put a face on, Zayn is what Harry has been dreaming of without even knowing of his existence. Zayn, who has men at his feet, every single person here enticed, he is everything a muse should be, and somehow his father’s words start being less ridiculous. 
 
Or the one where Harry is a penniless writer falling head over hills for the beautiful star of the Moulin Rouge.
Moulin Rouge Zarry AU.





	Let me be your Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yendroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yendroid/gifts).



> Dear Yendroid:  
> First of all i gotta say it was quite hard to decide what to write because all the prompts were amazing! I suffered a lot through this, gotta be honest, it was hard to make it justice and i'm not saying i achieved so but i hope you enjoy it! I'm a personal fan of your work so i hope this can be enjoyed by you and i hope you are satisfied with it, i certainly am! It was a beautiful lovely prompt and i definitely could see the characterization! Thank you for the lovely prompt!
> 
> There are multiple povs so the ** mean a change on them!
> 
> Thanks to the organizers for the patience and to my beta for dealing with my delay! 
> 
> There's an Aladdin reference, kind of, as well of another movie reference, so my declaimer is that I don't own either, obviously. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (tittle from fifth harmony's "big bad wolf")

 

** 

When Harry put the first step on French ground; he was a bright eyed fool, wishing to be wrapped in this new era that was taking over the world, this…Bohemian Revolution, to call it somehow, that lured dreamers like him under it’s cloak, and he had travelled from London to be at least a slight part of it.

On a hill near Paris, was the village of Montmartre, which previous reviews given by his father told Harry it was just the perfect place for him to waste his life and get lost in doom and deplorable sin, but, for him; it was the center of the bohemian world, home of the arts; musicians, painters, writers…all known as the Children of the Revolution.

It didn’t take him too long to get quite the privileged space to live in, _-not when Harry knows his way with flirty smirks and lowering his voice an octave to convince people, and specially with the very willing receptionist that seemed to be the landlord’s wife and manager of basically everything-_ in terms of views at least; the place was kind of a shithole, putting it in nice words, but the worn out window gave the perfect sight to the subtle cul de sac where most people would camp and showcase every kind of activities, most importantly it was right across the Moulin Rouge, which didn’t hold much significance for Harry the moment the woman with the red hair and many moles on her face and shoulders and not quite modest cleavage _-that seemed to get deeper once Harry started doing his thing-_ informed him about it. And as soon as he was as comfortable as he could get; he started to do exactly what he came here to do; write.

Yes, Harry is a writer, _-but only him call himself that really-_ one that wants to fill pages and pages with love-based words, lyrics trying to express what ‘love’ means, what it is and what it stands for, but there was a simple thing that has always stopped him; the fact that he hasn’t been in love, never before. He is trying, with this love thing, but it really is more complicated than what you would believe, which again sounds foolish judging by how many complexes poetries have been written about it. Love hasn’t resulted for him, or hasn’t arrived, yet he is very hopeful, again; a dreamer, who is desperate for a muse and wishfully expecting to find it here.

 

 

Almost a whole week passed with Harry trying to establish the most similar to a routine that he could get, with writing schedules that really haven’t been complied, and whiskey bottles that he will remember to throw away soon. Yet, it was in one not particularly special day; when a man fell through his roof and landed on the middle of his room.

Harry couldn’t do much more but to stare at this man, his green eyes wide as he just tried to understand what the hell just happened.

“Is he okay?”

The voice coming from above shook him out of his trance and finally obliged him to check the huge hole that was now where part of his roof is suppose to. There were three people looking down from said perforation, they were most likely habiting the room above Harry’s, or at least using it for some quite unusual activity.

He didn’t has that much time to ponder the possibilities, because not even two minutes later the door of his own room was being opened completely, and a short-ish guy with brunette feather like hair and dressed as a nun came in, following the unconscious guy on his floor.

 “Hey, stranger” the nun-guy said, not even giving Harry more than something like a wave before walking in closer to inspect the guy sprawled on the ground. “Sorry about that...” he pointed to the ceiling. “We were rehearsing a play and I guess Payno was going a bit overboard with energy…”

 “Oi, don’t even try that” someone complained from the hole above, a blonde guy with a thick Irish accent and spectacles low on the bridge of his nose. “You told the poor man it was safe to do that jump from the stage, although Payno could have known better, these place is fucking ancient”

“What are we going to do now? He’s knocked out, Tommo got our actor knocked out” this time it was another of the three perked on the edge looking down at the scene, and this one looked more desperate. “We still got the music to finish”

“Calm your petticoat now, can you?” the nun-guy, well Tommo apparently, frowned at the unconscious man and sighed. “I don’t think he’d be joining us until very later on…”

“Great, just sensational” the oldest of the four talked for the first time on these short minutes into this whatever kind of drama that is developing in front _-and above-_ of Harry. “We’re running out of time! Who is supposed to play the young and troubled poet now? We don’t have the time to be wasting, at this rhythm the play won’t be ready on time…”

Tommo, who’s shoulders everyone seem to put the weight of the solutions on, took some seconds to think about the situation, and while doing so; his eyes landed on Harry, and somehow the latest knew he wasn’t getting an easy exit from this.

 

That’s how Harry found himself on the floor above his, taking the place of the still unconscious Payno guy, in a barely settled stage, with an slight clue on his mind of what he got himself into, and observing the two blonde guys who now he knows as Niall and Josh, bickering over melodies, Louis –aka Tommo- trying to sing part of the lyrics and failing absolutely, which had both his intonation and said lyrics to blame, while the older one who went by the name of Chauffaud _-and was the director and script writer-_ watched him with quite the sour expression.

Chauffaud sighed deeply before moving from where Louis is and going to join Niall and Josh at the piano.

“You should go for a soft melody,” he explains to both of them; Niall cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

“The melodies aren’t exactly the problem” He insists, Josh nodded along. “I don’t really think a nun would express herself like that, the lyrics don’t fit”

“Are you trying to insult my lyrics? I think I’m the expert here, none of you”

“Well, I do agree though” Louis shrugs, jumping down from his spot. “The lyrics aren’t working”

“Your voice isn’t working!” Chauffaud scoffs.

Louis looked extremely offended and Josh jumped in apparently trying to mend the situation. “Everything can work, we just need to figure it out better! Like uhm…” he clears his throat and repeat the part of the lyrics that they are having malfunctions with. “…The hills…are…”

In a second Harry was standing there watching the four unusual guys he has met that morning start to throw suggestions about how to complete the sentence better, and his own mind started supplying the best fitting verse he could think off, the problem being that the group of guys were a bit too focused on their own loud discussions to even let him intercede.

“Hey…” he started, cleared his throat, with no result, the bickering just seems to increase and Harry was getting impatient, so he jumped up some steps, cleared his throat yet again, before going for what seemed to be the best way of catching the crew’s attention. He started to sing his lyric suggestion.

_“The hills are alive, with the sound of music!”_ His deep melodic voice filling the whole room, making the guys almost snap their necks with how quickly they turned their heads on his direction.

“What...?” Chauffaud started, the only one that didn’t seem as impressed.

_“The hills are alive with the sound of music!”_ Harry repeated, now with more confidence, dimples pressing deep on his cheeks.

“Amazing!” it surprises Harry that it was the unconscious –not so much anymore of course- guy, waking up from his slumber, who gives the first compliment.

“That’s…” Josh started; grin spreading on his face as both Louis and Niall mirrored his expression.

“That’s perfect” Louis completes, and he is the one that apparently has the last word on this artistic association, the others nod in agreement. He turns to give Chauffaud a look. “You two, you need to work together on the script!”

Not being the only writer didn’t really seem to be what Chauffaud had in mind, though, which makes itself very clear when he said his goodbyes and left through the door as soon as the suggestion was put on the table.

“What the fuck are we going to do now??” Josh says, ever so quickly to worry apparently. “We’re left without a writer!”

“Of course not!” Louis gets up the stage again, joining Harry’s side before throwing an arm over his shoulders making him lean down slightly. “We’ve earned a new one, Harold here is going to write what we always dreamed! The first real revolutionary bohemian play to be seen on the Moulin Rouge!”

“What?” Harry almost whispered.

“I mean, I’m totally on board with this, and no offense but…have you ever written anything like a theater play before?” Niall asks, looking at Harry and stepping closer to the stage.

“No…” Harry answers a bit hesitantly, he really hasn’t, hasn’t crossed his mind either. 

“Who cares?” It was Louis again; the most pleased one with this idea. “He is talented, he has a way with words! And he is one of us, he belongs here, that’s what we need”

“I do agree with that, wholeheartedly” The not-so-unconscious-anymore guy _-who seems way too good and non-bothered after falling from a roof-_ speaks up once again, jumping up to join Harry and Louis, grinning from ear to ear. “He is talented, that’s what we need, isn’t it? That’s what we have been looking for. I’m Liam, by the way, people around here call me Payno” He offers a hand which Harry immediately shakes offering his own name. “You are the missing link, to make Spectacular Spectacular own to it’s name”

“Thanks, Payno” Louis nods grinning. “Is settled then, Harry is our new writer!” 

“What about Cowell?” Josh dared to ask then, and again all eyes fell over Louis.

Simon Cowell, the man behind every show, and the toughest obstacle of it all: to convince him of letting a play written by a newbie take place on the Moulin Rouge.

But, the clever group of guys Harry is apparently getting himself too involved with, weren’t ready to give up, and after minutes Tommo had a plan.

Zayn.

They would dress Harry up and make him pass as a famous English writer, which would have to be enough to impress Cowell and score Harry an appointment with Zayn. And once Zayn would of heard Harry’s modern poetry he’d be impressed and would insist to Cowell that Harry writes Spectacular, Spectacular.

It was foolproof, or so Tommo claimed.

The only problem was that all Harry could hear was his father’s voice on his head, repeating the last words of advice he gave him before he left for Paris

_“You are going to end up wasting your life with a Moulin Rouge can-can dancer!”_

Echoing on his head like a mantra, until he needed to separate himself from the guys to take a deep breathe. 

“No, no no I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t write the show for the Moulin Rouge” The sentence escaped his mouth before he could even think better of anything, and the four men where hurriedly joining his side.

“What? Why?” Louis demanded to know and Harry let out a deep huff before plopping down on the stool behind him.

“I’m not even sure if I am a true bohemian revolutionary”

His words seemed to stun the men looking at him with rounded wide eyes.

“Do you believe in beauty?” Louis asked, firmly.

“Yes” Harry answered just as convinced.

“Freedom?” Liam added.

“Yes, of course”

“Truth?”

“Yes”

“Love?” Josh added at last, and it caught Harry’s attention more than anything else, it made his eyes and expression soften as much as it made him even firmer on his affirmative answer, because his belief in love is what brought him here after all, what started his journey.

“Above all things, I believe in love” Harry smiled while voicing his thoughts. “Love is like oxygen, love is everything! All you need is love!”

“See! You can’t fool us! You are the voice of the children of the revolution!” Louis grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly, like that would help the words to sink in.

“We can’t be fooled!” Niall agreed, and they were all repeating that as well, Harry couldn’t deny it to himself anymore either, he belonged here, and he was ready to prove it.

It was the perfect plan, Harry would audition for Zayn, and that night before it would all go down, they decided to take a bit of liquor courage, which became more than just a little, and followed with an hour of celebration about the future success of a plan that wasn’t even put in practice yet.

And just like that, after getting all dresses up, they were off to the Moulin Rouge.

 

 

The Moulin Rouge, with its stunning and vibrant colors that can lure any person to be a part of the world where you get lost in all the carnal sins, the type of fun that would probably end up killing extremely conservative men like Harry’s dad.

It makes people feel stupid and contagious, lightheaded and crazy, it makes them loose all track of time, it doesn’t really matter what is happening outside, it can be pouring but inside here it is still entertaining, outside it can be tragic but in here it is all magic.

Simon Cowell wasn’t really just the show man, but what makes him so powerful was his Diamond Dogs, the girls and boys that make the show happen, the instruments for sin, the pleasure incarnated that seduced man after man to this place, to spend every penny until they have nothing else to give.

Following Harry and his new acquainted group of fellows we can now find them in the middle of the opening show of the present night. Harry was stunned, lost in all the colors, the dancers around him, singing and blowing skirts in the air shamelessly, giving these lecherous men a sight of the ruffled petticoats underneath, enough to have them drooling all over and following like slaves to their own sexes. The music was loud, Simon Cowell up on his stage introducing more and more of his charming beauties, inviting the pheromones dazed men to give in all their secret desires, because his Diamond Dogs can make any dream come true.

“We avoided Cowell perfectly,” Louis said, pushing Harry down on one of the booths, and then fixing his own bowtie. The other three guys joined them; all leaning forward over the table to hear whatever Louis had planned over the music. “Now all we need to achieve is Zayn picking you for tonight, so puff out you chest, push back the hair! We’re on a privileged position, in perfect sight for the main show…”

 Louis was barely finishing his sentence when the lights dimmed, the music changing, softly filling the saloon and at the same time so powerfully that it got everyone expectant.

_‘The French are glad to die for love..._

_They delight in fighting duels_

_But I prefer a man who lives_

_And gives expensive jewels…’_

 

The voice was angelic, and to go along with it; suddenly there was an angel among all sinners, descending from Heaven itself. The most beautiful creature anyone could have ever seen, The Sparkling Diamond, Cowell’s most valuable treasure, sitting on a swing tied to the ceiling, it must have taken a lot of measured work to get the full effect, but at the moment it just looked completely effortless, like God himself was just taking mercy of the many people going to hell that wander about on the Moulin Rouge, and was sending them a gift, a taste of celestial pleasure that they won’t really achieve, ever.

Zayn.

There was not really way to put his beauty in words, and is him who really make each one of these people come back again and again, just to catch a glimpse of him, or dream about being one of the lucky bastard that can actual afford having him for one night.

Harry was lost in this graceful creature, who sounds like a blessing as the lyrics and harmonies roll easily from his tongue, and looks like the dreams Harry never really could put a face on, Zayn is what Harry has been dreaming of without even knowing of his existence. Zayn, who has men at his feet, every single person here enticed, he is everything a muse should be, and somehow his father’s words start being less ridiculous.

 

_‘…A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are everyone’s best friends._

_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental_

_On your humble flat, or help you feed your_

_pussy cat…’_

 

But that night, they weren’t the only ones interested on a private session with Zayn, there was someone else aiming for the beautiful star, Cowell’s investor; The Duke.

Simon Cowell has already settled said meeting, as well; The Duke was very interested in the proposal of a show being held on the Moulin Rouge, a real show with a real script and stage performance, but he needed a little bit of a push for it to be called a sealed deal, and that’s where Cowell’s plan was coming in. Zayn, as always, was his secret weapon, and the boy was more than willing to work his beauty in the way he has mastered.

The men on the crowd carried Zayn reverently, settling him on his feet on the highest part of his catwalk, and he thanked them with a practiced look and a blown kiss, carrying on with his song without missing a beat with the ease of a hard worker person that has goals way bigger than whatever this place has to offer. He beckoned Simon over, and the man joined him quickly; both in his spot and on the song, singing his own verses with not as much talent, not as much grace, but helping make it even better when Zayn took over again, his sweet voice like honey mending everything.

The other dancers created a barrier with beautiful fabrics, giving Zayn the idea of privacy for a second so he could a make a quick costume change, something even more stunning for the grand finale, to catch the eyes of the one person that will make his whole life finally take the turn he has been waiting for.

  

** 

“Is the Duke here?” Zayn asks quickly, he feels slightly out of breath, but that’s exactly what you get after giving such a performance, sometimes is hard to remember that he used to be one shy little boy before coming here and being introduced to this world, before learning how to control the spotlight. He always had the talent; the attitude is what needed the work.

Simon, who had joined him behind his colorful shield, smiled smugly, but that’s exactly what he always is, since the day Zayn met him, a smug motherfucker that has earned a lot more than what his own talent would suggest, supporting his whole success on pretty faces belonging to foolish dreamers.

“Would I lie to you, duckling? He is out there, waiting for you”

“Would he invest?” One arm after the other, Zayn slides on his new costume, again with the practiced ease that only hours and hours of rehearsal could give.

“Well, that’s exactly where you come in, Zayn, after a night with you, there’s no way he’d be able to deny” Simon’s smile this time contagious enough to have another creeping on Zayn’s own face. “Is all in your hands darling, remember it…get the Duke to invest on us, and you’ll finally be able to become…”

“A real singer…a real performer…” Zayn’s smile softened this time, eyes almost sparkling; after all, those are what have gotten him his stage name. He nods once, pushes his hair back, he is ready, and he’ll score them this. The barrier fell, and out he was again. 

Simon’s explanation on where exactly the Duke was situated was vague enough for Zayn to get confused, but after a little searching he thought he found the one, he couldn’t be sure, but maybe it was more of a wishful thought, that the green eyes that made contact with his when surveying the crowd, belonged to the man he was supposed to choose. It was a funny feeling, that he just hasn’t experienced in a long time, just settling his eyes on a face that actually awakened interest in him, just someone genuinely catching his attention and his breathe, maybe if this duke was this good looking then the task ahead wouldn’t really be much of one.

The green eyed stranger, or the Duke, wasn’t looking away, what Zayn could see on him was a mix of confidence and shyness, he seemed stunned, maybe with the fact that Zayn was approaching him with a single-mindedness that only could mean he is choosing him from all of these options, but something doesn’t really fit, why would the duke himself doubt Zayn would have him as his obvious pick, he must know already, but a part of Zayn’s mind decided to ignore the slight warning that maybe he would have needed later on.

“You” Zayn says, finally, standing in front of the green eyed duke, he could hear the other men booing, this is something he does sometimes, take someone of his preference up to his private room, or at least that’s what they make people believe, normally this “picks” are previously arranged through Simon, they just keep it on the low so the illusion would be kept alive.

“I’m afraid it is my final choice” Zayn announces, turning to his crowd, giving them all a smirk that drips with both feigned innocence and practiced seduction.

“Would you maybe join me on the dance floor, gentleman?” The young duke again seemed very shocked when Zayn made the offer, his big eyes and soft smile focused on the lost green ones and surprised expression, maybe he just needed a bit of encouragement. Zayn didn’t really waste a second more, one hand grabbing the Duke’s as the group of friends that were joining him pushed him forward helping Zayn out. He recognized Tommo from them, but didn’t have the second to wonder what kind of connection there could be.

 

The music changed once again, something more appropriated for couple dances echoing through the saloon.

Zayn has his duke with him on the dance floor, with his arms on his waist, the duke who seemed a bit too stunned to move at first seemed to catch up quickly with holding someone on his arms, he moved confidently, he was even a little arrogant with his hands, but his facial expression didn’t match the smoothness of his movements, he still looked like a deer in the headlights.

“I’m very grateful that you are interested on our little show” Zayn started, his hands slowly rubbing up the duke’s arms to his shoulders.

The duke in fact, that was no one else but Harry himself, being mistaken on a position he never would have imagined, but that was just as confused as Zayn, and without knowing too, was quick to give his answer. “Yes, I would love to collaborate in fact, as long as you…well, as you like what I do...” 

“Uhm. I’m sure I will” Was what Zayn could think of as a reply, he guesses that he’d have to judge the duke’s abilities in bed later on, but is not like he would be able to complain anyway, he is not about to loose this opportunity for them. The duke had a beautiful smile, dimples pressing hard on his cheeks, oh God; Zayn really won’t mind this job, at all.

The duke was quick to announce that Tommo arranged him a private session with Zayn afterwards, so they’d be more comfortable alone, and Zayn was a bit taken aback with the sudden boldness, but it wasn’t something he minded, and he agreed quickly, ready to close the night and have a bit of a more private _chat_ with the gorgeous man that was not just all looks but the window to the opportunities he’d always wanted.

The night continued on the Moulin Rouge, Zayn closed his own performance promising the Duke a very _private session_ later on his personal tower _-what everyone know as The Elephant-_ and left everyone without the blessing of his presence, but, Simon of course was quick to announce how many dancers were left alone and in search of partners, and the show went on.

 

If there’s something about Zayn is how much time he really takes on details when he is very interested in something, he wouldn’t do anything half way, and he wouldn’t expect nothing but perfection from himself. So, the process of getting ready to meet the duke on his tower was meticulous, making sure he looked his best, this all can be considered as a performance after all, and that’s what Zayn does the best.

“Are you ready duckling?” Simon asks, just as Caroline, the beautiful dark skinned woman that is always in charge of Zayn’s costumes help him with the last detail on tonight’s attire. 

“Of course” Zayn announces, turns around with a lopsided smirk. “The duke was already lead upstairs, he is awaiting. How do I look?”

“Like my most precious star; beautiful, exquisite” Simon take some more steps closer smiling appreciatively, Zayn is their key to fame and he knows he won’t disappoint. “There’s no way he’d be able to resist, specially since you already worked your magic on him on the dance floor”

“When have I disappointed? I’ll get this work done for us” Zayn assures, with a careless shrug, before he turns again to look at his reflection on the mirror, he heard Simon’s approval before the man was leaving once again, and then his eyes met Caroline’s through the mirror.

"You’ll own this, Mally” She says, the nickname that was born as a play of his last name, and that no one else uses, has stuck to them.  
“And you are going to be the next big star, you are going to perform on the biggest stages all over Europe”

Zayn doesn’t doubt he will, and he hugs Caroline in thanks.

 

 

**

Harry was standing alone and nervous, staring through the window of the elephant. He was lead here just minutes ago, his new friends congratulating him on being sent directly to this apparently very private chamber, and he is sure he really scored them a very good first impression at least, Harry is a people's person after all, he knows his way with sweet words and smoldering grins, but there’s something about Zayn, something about the most beautiful person he has seen on his life, that wasn’t really letting his cloudy mind strategize, he is not even sure if he’d be able to remember any of the poems he has ever written or “his most modern one” as Louis has demanded.

He didn’t have another second to mentally prepare himself when the same soft voice interrupted his train on words.

"Hope I didn’t make you wait for too long…"

Harry wasn’t ready, he really really wasn’t, and if he thought the scenes from earlier on were too much, it was definitely nothing compared with the sight in front of him at the moment. Zayn, standing some steps away from him, just for Harry to enjoy, draped in a long silky see through black robe, it seemed like he was wearing something close to lingerie underneath, and Harry really wasn’t sure if it was just his delusional mind playing cruel games to him.

"Would you like a bit of champagne?" Again, Zayn’s voice woke him from his fantasies, and adding alcohol to his already foggy mind probably isn’t the best option at the moment, specially when to get the cup he’d have to get close to Zayn, who is looking back at him from over his shoulder, who is still unfairly beautiful and somehow dangerous, his big soft eyes are probably just a mask, no one can have such powerful beauty and not know how to play it, Harry himself knows pretty well that looks are too much of a weapon, someone like Zayn would probably be an expert on it.

 

-What none of them where aware of though, was the group of four, who were now something Harry can consider his first friends on France, that were doing the impossible to escalate the tower and be able to have a peekaboo of how the _poetry reading_ was going, after all, all their heads were depending on this. -

 

“I’m fine, I actually, would prefer to get it done and over with…” Harry could see the way Zayn tensed up at his words, and he couldn’t really understand why, but before he could add anything more, Zayn was agreeing and slowly making his way to the bed positioned at one side of the room, lowering himself on it, he was temptation in the skin while he posed sideways, beckoning Harry over, he needs to get himself out of this before he loose his mind.

"I actually prefer to do it standing" he justifies right away; joining Zayn on the bed would just be a stab to his good judgment.

"Oh" Zayn exclaimed, sitting up, but before he could stand Harry just stopped him, it would be for the best if Zayn stays right there and out of his reach.

"You don’t need to stand..." He continued, excuses excuses going through his mind. "It can get quite…long…is quite modern, what I do, but I think if you are open then you are going to enjoy it, and I’d just prefer for you to be comfortable" again he wasn’t really understanding Zayn’s tensed shoulders, but the look on his face and big eyes were curious, or maybe shocked.

Harry took a big breathe, turned around to face Zayn, finally decided to start, just to find him as tempting as before, the velvety sheets around him as he laid on the bed, he was making this all tortuously hard. Another deep breath was taken.

"Uh…the sky…" Harry started to recite, feeling lucky about not being the type of people that sweat when nervous. “…The blue birds…” his words were making no sense at all, and Zayn was looking more and more seductive as seconds passed, he needed to turn around, take his eyes from the other man.

"Is everything alright?" When Harry turned, yet again, it was probably worse, because now Zayn looked concerned, his ridiculously pretty eyes softer.

"I’m sorry, I’m quite nervous, is just…" Harry huffs, one rubbing hand over his face. "Sometimes it takes a bit longer for the…inspiration to come"

At least Zayn seemed to understand him, his eyes widening in realization, so maybe Harry’s excuse made sense, or so he thought.

But, he wasn’t expecting for Zayn to walk to him, offering his _help_.

"Maybe, this will help"

The next thing Harry felt was Zayn's hand over his crotch, Zayn’s eyes fixated on his, and a smirk playing on his lip. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement, and Zayn looked pleased with his _solution_ enough to drag Harry to the bed, stronger than he looks, the wiry muscles pushing Harry down on the mattress, just to get over him seconds after.

“I know you want me, and is okay, I can lead this on…” Zayn’s smirk was ever-present, even when he licked his lips, and obscenely grinded down on Harry’s hips from where now he is sitting his rear end on Harry’s crotch. 

It all happened so fast that Harry didn’t even have time to protest, he isn’t sure he wanted to anyway, and his hands definitely weren’t up to complain, they were immediately holding on Zayn’s hips, and he’d maybe marvel some other time on how they can almost wrap completely around them, when he isn’t just as shocked.

“Let’s make love” Zayn announces, grins a bit more dirtily. “Or, let’s fuck, if you prefer” he is genuinely going to give Harry a heart attack, specially when his hands reach down to unzip his pants.

 

-Louis, who being the lightest one on the group was picked as the one being held down to spy through the window, was now in perfect position to get an eye full of the situation Harry was in, at least now he’d most likely for sure going to get them the job. -

 

Zayn’s eyes widened when he had the flies of Harry’s pants opened, and a certain part of his anatomy almost out, looking at his eyes once again.

“Big boy” he says, looking pleased, Harry would have the decency to blush if he wasn’t still just as in shock.

 

-“He has a…huge talent” Louis informs the others, he was torn in between grimacing and grinning, he has seen a bit too much. -

 

As much as Harry’s body was willing to give in whatever Zayn was planning for them, his brain was protesting loudly, he needs to get the job done, he owes it to his new mates, he can’t let himself be distracted with lust when there’s an important task ahead, and he isn’t sure this is the way he wanted this to happen anyway. Well, yes, he does want to fuck Zayn whatever way the man would want him, he’d love to leave him panting and spent on the red sheets, and his logical part was really weak at the moment…but after a second more, before it could have gotten deeper, he was able to get himself from under Zayn, arrange his pants enough and look at the other man on the bed.

“The poetry, I should…I should continue with that, first” He clears his throat, his long hair was a mess and he pushes it off his face.

“Poetry” Zayn repeated, he was still such a sight on the bed, as he lifts his upper body. “Okay, yes, I always love a dirty talker” He smirks.

Harry looks at him for some more seconds, before he tries again to go in with his poetic words, it is hard, it is extremely hard, because Zayn’s willingness to continue where they left off was dizzying him, not letting the real words come out, the ones that would get them this. He needed to turn around, close his eyes so he was finally alone with his thoughts, before it finally hits him

‘ _I want to write you a song…’_ He starts, singing, the melodies coming to him strongly as he just pictures Zayn’s beautiful face. And when he turns around he is rewarded with that same pretty face looking at him with a mix of awe and expectancy, so he proceeded. 

_“One as beautiful as you are sweet...”_ this time he was filled with confidence, smiling through the words as he offered Zayn a hand, which, once accepted, he used to help him on his feet, pulling him closer, the moonlight brightening Zayn’s eyes as they stood by the balcony.

_“With just a hint of pain for the feeling that I get when you are gone. I want to write you a song...”_

Zayn’s face was giving Harry all the strength to go on, he’d probably sing and write until the end of his days if that means he’d get to see this expression on his face forever.

_“I want to lend you my coat, one that's as soft as your cheek...”_ with these he reaches up with one hand, bold enough to graze Zayn’s cheek with the back of it, earning an eye roll but an even bigger smile. _“So when the world is cold you'll have a hiding place you can go…I want to lend you my coat”_

It seemed magic, this moment, with Zayn on his arms, the lyrics coming from his mouth effortlessly, like he has found just the muse he’s been looking for, the true owner of his love words, the inspiration behind every meaningful sentence.

He couldn’t get enough of the look on Zayn’s eyes, his gorgeous smile, looking like it could light up the whole city, 

_“Ooh, everything I need I get from you. Ooh, giving' back is all I want to do”_

He twirled Zayn around once, this time earning a laugh that he couldn’t help but join in, both of them lost on each other for a moment on time, like the world stopped and all Harry can see is Zayn’s smile, all he can hear is his melodic laugh, something that if he could, he’d have played over and over for the rest of time.

_“I want to write you a song, one to make your heart remember me…So any time I'm gone, you can listen to my voice and sing along…I want to write you a song”_

He ends it softly, barely over a whisper, his hands pulling Zayn in closer, they were both just being pulled against each other with such a magnetism, and Harry tilted Zayn’s head slightly, leaning in to press their foreheads together, lost in that second, just in this exact second right here.

Zayn’s eyes fluttered closed, his smile never leaving his face, Harry could count his thick eyelashes with how close they were. “Wow…” Zayn breathes out, Harry’s hands were now on his lower back, guiding him flush against his own body. “I can’t believe it but…I might be in love” he smiled wider, and Harry mirrored his expression. “Or at least on my way to it…with a handsome, young, talented; duke…”

“Duke?” Harry whispered back, he was still a bit too dazed to react in any other form.

“Yeah, not that the tittle really matters but…” Zayn trails off, they were so so close that Harry could almost feel his chuckle vibrate against him.

“I’m not a duke…” Harry says, with a chuckle of his own.

“What?”

“I’m not a Duke”

There was a second of silence, Harry was just about to lean in the rest of the gap to finally connect their mouths, when Zayn pulls back abruptly, with another demanding “What?!”

“I’m not a Duke, I’m a writer”

Suddenly it seemed like the moment was broken in thousand little pieces, as Zayn gaped at him like he muttered the worst insult he could have thought of.

“A writer!”

“Yes, Tommo…”

-Said guy, Tommo, who was still spying through the window, suddenly felt a shiver run through his spine. Fuck. -

“Fuck, no, you aren’t another one of those amazingly talented, tragically bohemian protégés of his now, are you?” Zayn demanded to know, and Harry couldn’t really deny it really, making the other man curse yet again.

“I’m going to murder him!”

-This time, Louis, considered it a bit prudent to hide himself a little bit better. -

“I can’t believe this!” Harry couldn’t really do anything more than to stand there lost of words, watching Zayn freak out and look angrier by the second, pacing through the room until he gets to the door most likely to kick Harry’s ass out of there.

“Then what the hell happened to the…” Zayn opened the door just to find himself face to face with who seemed like Simon Cowell and someone else following behind, not that Harry got the chance to really see when Zayn slammed the door on their faces, turning to rest his back against it, looking pale. “The duke!”

“Zayn? Are you okay? Are you ready?” the voice sounded from behind the door just making Zayn panic more, and in a second he moved quickly just to whisper-yell for Harry to hide, pushing him down forcefully _–again, very much stronger than he looks-_ behind his little table where the bubbly champagne was still resting on.

The door opened a second after they got Harry barely hided, and all said lad could see were Zayn’s leg though the silky rob as he posed against his hiding spot.

“Hello, is very nice to have you joining me” he lies smoothly, voice not even trembling on the slightest, Harry may be impressed.

“Zayn! We have been looking for you” Cowell exclaims as he guided the other man inside, Harry can barely see but he is starting to get the picture. “Where were you?”

“Here, of course, getting ready, is not always that we have such nice guest” Zayn sounded sweetly, and he pushed himself from the table to walk closer to the men.

“I’m glad you decided to join me, duke”

“The pleasure is all mine…” The man, the duke, whoever he is, said in greeting, the once over he is giving Zayn isn’t subtle either, this man is already giving Harry wrong vibes.

“My name is Ben Winston, I normally wouldn’t give people the benefit of calling my actual name, but since is so sweet to hear the title coming from you; I would love to hear my name as well”

“Ben” Zayn repeated, giving his most practiced smirk, a look under mile long eyelashes, Harry has thought about it earlier and would keep thinking so; Zayn is an expert, his beauty his sharpest weapon.

“I’ll leave you two to it then” Cowell stated, saluting them before getting out of the room, leaving Zayn and the Duke alone indeed, which just now Harry understands, has been the plan since the start, before he stepped to give unknown troubles.

Harry heard as much as he watched Ben walk closer to Zayn, before grabbing his hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.  
“A kiss on the hand may be quite continental” Ben said, looking smug at his own cleverness, or what he thought was just that, and Zayn gave a soft chuckle that could have been more out of politeness than anything else.

“But diamonds are everyone’s best friends” Zayn completed, walking himself once again to the bed, most likely to take the focus away from the little table serving as Harry’s cover.

“I’m sure that after that amazing performance you put on earlier tonight you might be thirsty, what about a bit of champagne…”

“No!” Zayn was on his feet before Harry had time to start worrying about being seen, pushing the duke close to himself and away from the spot. “Let’s enjoy each other’s company before thinking of any kind of distraction…let’s enjoy the view together! I have quite the privileged sight from here”

“As charming as that is, I found yourself as the most beautiful view” Harry almost rolled his eyes at that, quite predictable if you ask him. “…So, come here, let’s enjoy a glass of champagne and get relaxed…” he was about to turn to the table once again, Harry’s head in full sight from that angle, he was surely going to get busted, but Zayn was almost throwing himself at the duke, in yet another “heroic” act of distraction.

_“Everything I need I get from you. Ooh, giving' back is all I want to do”_ is what quickly escapes Zayn’s mouth, making not just the duke’s eyes go wide but Harry’s as well.

The duke was basically stunned, probably half because of the sudden change and half because of Zayn’s angelic voice, who didn’t waste a second as he wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, keeping his enticing eyes on the man’s, he really doesn’t stand a chance against this.

_“I want to write you a song, one to make your heart remember me…So any time I'm gone, you can listen to my voice and sing along…I want to write you a song”_ The duke’s eyes were almost sparkling once Zayn sang the last word, completely lost on this beautiful creature’s power.

“That was…beautiful” Ben breathed out, and Harry could see Zayn smiling over his shoulder as he let himself being hugged, finally meeting Harry’s gaze once again, letting him know this was his chance to escape.

“Is from Spectacular Spectacular…” Zayn continues, watching closely as Harry reaches the door to get out. “Suddenly, with you here, I can really feel and understand the lyrics, you make everything make sense…”

“Really? And how’s that, darling?”

Harry opens the door just to find the duke’s bodyguard standing there, luckily his back was facing the entry, so Harry had the time to quickly close the door again.

Before Ben could turn at the sound of the door, Zayn was cupping his face with both hands and planting a deep kiss on his mouth, which made Harry stop his movements completely.

“I think is better for me to just show you” Zayn whispers when he pulls away, walking himself back and dragging Ben along until they both fall to the bed.

“I know my feelings are reciprocated, I was waiting for this moment, I know you would make me feel better than anyone else…” he kisses him again, but his eyes stay open as he motions with a hand for Harry to get the fuck out of there through the balcony, the curly haired man quickly moves in said direction, but he doesn’t get out, not even when Ben starts getting distracted with the exposed skin of Zayn’s neck and the performer mouths for him to leave, he stands there, locking eyes with Zayn, because he can’t just let this happen, he just can’t.

“No! We should wait!” Ben looks confused when Zayn pushes his face away. “As much as I’m really dying to go through with this, waiting would make it more special, waiting until the night of the premiere…” he gives Harry a look from over Ben’s shoulder making the writer grin pleased before he goes to hide on the balcony, finally.

Zayn pushes a still pretty much lost Ben, pushing him to the door without letting him protest. “You should leave now or I wouldn’t be able to resist my urges” He opened the door, keep pushing the clueless duke. “I will see you every day on rehearsing, and you can be sure that I will make it worth your while…” he gives one last of his dirty grins, before he shuts the door on Ben’s face, feeling like he run a marathon, veins pumping with adrenaline after such an scare.

 

“Fucking hell! You!” he looked infuriated while nearing Harry once again, like an angry angel, he’d probably be able to kill Harry right now and he wouldn’t even stop him. “Do you have an idea of how risky that was? He could have gotten you killed if he saw you here!”

“Were you worried about me then?” Zayn looked outraged at how he dared to go for such an smug retort while pushing himself closer, the magnetism still there and Harry isn’t about to let him forget the moment they shared minutes ago. “That’s why you put on such an act? To protect me?”

“You are so fucking full of yourself”

Harry’s hands found themselves on Zayn’s waist again, under the robe, he may be getting too ahead of himself but he isn’t being pushed away either.

“You can be too, full of me, if you still want to that is, I think you were hinting on that the whole night anyway” 

Zayn snorted, and shook his head; Harry was really taking it as a signal that he wasn’t being punched already.

“This whole night was a mistake, I think if you were smart enough to write those lyrics you are not going to be dumb to believe that here can actually be something” 

“I think…that I can be quite dumb sometimes” his words where barely a whisper ghosting over Zayn’s mouth, and he didn’t see rejection when he leaned in again, just to be abruptly interrupted by the door being slammed open. 

“I forgot my hat” Ben announces, eyebrows furrowing immediately at the sight, before the two being caught jump apart. “What is going on here? Is this why you wanted me out so suddenly?”

“No, what are you even…No” Zayn chuckles, his ability of recovering to keep lying honestly impresses Harry hugely. “Don’t make such assumptions, Duke, in fact let me introduce you to the writer to the lovely words that left you speechless minutes earlier, we were rehearsing!”

“Rehearsing?” This was Ben’s turn to chuckle, but completely humorlessly though. “You expect me to believe that you were standing there with such a revealing attire, in the middle of the night, on the Elephant, on some other man’s arms for a rehearsal? I’m sorry to disappoint you, Zayn, but naivety isn’t one of my many qualities” 

Before either Zayn or Harry could even formulate another sentence, there was suddenly more people joining them, coming from their hiding spots, on the balcony as well, were Louis, Liam, Niall and Josh.

“How’s the rehearsal going?” Louis announces pushing through Zayn and Harry and getting himself in the middle of the room, Harry couldn’t be more thankful about their presence, enough that he might let the simple detail of them spying on him slide. “We’re extremely sorry for being late, but we’re here now”

“I hope the piano is tuned” Josh says as he passes by the duke and sits down in front of said instrument at one side of Zayn’s room.

“As you can see, after you left I was still so inspired, that I called all of them for an emergency rehearsal” Zayn explains. “When something as strong hits you is better to not let it go”

“So, you were going to rehearse without Cowell? He is not aware of this?” Ben continues, still looking skeptical, luckily Zayn didn’t have to keep making excuses, because right on that second Simon was joining the reunion, Harry isn’t sure about how he had such perfect timing but he wouldn’t discard spying as his method as well.

“I’m here, and I’m sorry duke…” Simon started concerned, just to be interrupted by Zayn’s quick appearance in front of him. 

“Don’t apologize anymore, Simon, the duke is already aware of our emergency rehearsal” The look on Zayn’s eyes was firm as much as begging for Simon to play along. “The one I suddenly called and which the duke can add his artistic view on, I mean I remember you told me our dear duke was interested on directing, after all”

Simon looked in between Zayn and the crowd on the room and slowly nodded.

“Yes, of course, I’m sure Chauffaud will be...”

“Don’t try to conceal anything, Simon, the cat is already out of the bag” Zayn interrupts once again. “And the duke is already a fan of our new writer’s words..” he turns to give the man another firm look. “That’s why he is so keen to _invest_ ”

“Invest! Yes of course!” Simon played along, now much more convinced. “I’m sorry, duke, I’m sure you’d be able to understand that I was keeping…” He looks at the other guys, clueless, until Harry supplies his name under his breath. “Harry here as a surprise element!”

Ben, now apparently completely convinced, just chuckled. “I’m way ahead of you, Simon, finding out everything on my own” 

“Well, I’m extremely glad then! I’m sure we can now move this to my office to handle the paper work…”

“But what’s the story about?” Ben’s question surprised everyone, and they all exchanged looks, hoping someone would jump in to the rescue. “If I’m going to invest, and partially direct, I want to make sure the plot is adequate”

“What’s the story about, yeah, uhm…” Simon’s eyes fall on Louis then. “Tommo?”

“Uh, the story, of course I know that, is fantastic let me tell you” Louis assures, before gulping. “The story is just…is about…”

“Love!” Harry completes, now the main focus of the stares. “Is about love, love winning over everything” his eyes fell on Zayn then, and he was once again ready to pour lyrically. “ Is about love between two different people that no one was rutting for” the other’s looks encouraged him to keep going. “About a beautiful prince, the most beautiful prince to ever exist” he says smirking on Zayn’s direction. “Who falls in love with a penniless wri…” he clears his throat “with a penniless musician” he looks back at the duke “But there was a mistake, the prince doesn’t know he is just a musician, he confuses him with part of the royalty too, but it was just a misunderstanding, the penniless musician wasn’t trying to deceive him or anything, he was just going to be part of…a play”

“Payno here can incarnate the musician” Louis suggests, grinning and pushing Liam forward who immediately agrees, grabbing a guitar from the side and tuning it. 

“Yes” Harry nods, before continuing. “But the beautiful prince was already promised to an evil King from a far far away kingdom, and he doesn’t want to go through with it. The musician can’t really do much about it, because he has no power, that’s until he find this particular lamp, which he rubs and out of it comes genie!”

“A genie that can concede three wishes” Louis adds again. “I’m going to play the genie”

“The genie is quite playful though, so he offers the musician a game” Harry continued. “The musicians just wants to be a Prince, but wishes aren’t to last forever, that’s why the genie a bit touched by the love story but still pretty fun-loving; offers him at one in forever deal, he bets the musicians that if he makes the beautiful prince fall in love with him in two days, he’ll let him keep his wish forever, but he needs to make the prince say the words “I love you” before midnight of the second day, and the musician accepts”

“What happens next?” Ben demands and Harry smiles smugly.

“The beautiful prince and the musician are broken apart by an evil plan...” while his tale keeps going, the actors put on a quick representation to go along, Zayn and Liam both holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes lovingly, before Simon comes in between them. “The evil king from the far far away kingdom gets a hold of the genie’s lamp! So now he can separate them, make the musician not able to get to the prince, being held by the genie’s magic, who doesn’t want to collaborate but doesn’t have a choice…but then, then the musician sings to the prince, even from the distance…”

“And the prince can hear it” Zayn completes softly, reaching with an extended hand in Liam’s direction, but his eyes fall on Harry, who is already looking at him. “And he knows, that it is him, the real love he’s been waiting for…” 

“And he whispers the loving words” Harry couldn’t help his wide smile, brightening up his whole face, the smile Zayn gives in return is quite blinding. “And the spell is broken, because their love is stronger! The genie is free too! And he makes things right”

“And kick’s the motherfu…” Liam is pressing a hand over his mouth before Louis could really finish that sentence and everyone around was quite thankful. 

“See? Didn’t I assure it to you?” Simon reaches for the duke, a permanent grin on his face. “Spectacular Spectacular is going to be a success! A truly bohemian representation as this whole production is!”

“I think…I actually quite like it” Ben’s announcement made the whole group erupt in cheers, Cowell has an investor, and the bohemians have a show.

 

  

The party was going upstairs, the bohemians not being able to believe the achievement, enough to drink their good judgments off until they will most likely end on the street or at least lying on the roof. But, for Harry, his mind was still astonished by another thing; Zayn.

He couldn’t stop thinking about him; about tonight, and maybe he was still hyped after everything they had to do to get out of the dangerous situation mixed with the happiness of having his first real writer job, but he was ready to be reckless, Zayn’s light was on, so maybe his beautiful mind was being deprived from sleep because of thoughts of Harry as well, he might be hoping for too much but he is sure going to find out.

Escalating the tower to get to the elephant wasn’t really too much of a hard concept when his friends explained how they did it earlier, but with Harry being spatially challenged _-a klutz-_ it meant he almost slipped at some point, but was lucky enough to recover and keep his way up.

At least he was right, Zayn wasn’t able to sleep or so it seemed, with how he was sitting at the elephant’s roof, looking like what every artist would dream of painting, moonlight lighting up his profile, and is still so impossible how Harry can see the long curve of his eyelashes even from afar.

“Hi” Harry lets out before he could second-guess himself, making Zayn jump surprised before turning around to meet Harry’s gaze. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you!” 

“Sounds a bit rich considering that you appeared from behind me out of nowhere” Zayn huffs, standing up from his spot. “Is there something you need? This is my private place, you are coming uninvited”

“I’m sorry again, I was just…well I wanted to thank you, actually” Harry walked a bit closer; Zayn was still eyeing him a bit warily. “For helping me, to get the job”

“Oh, yeah, is fine, Tommo was right, you are very talented, is going to be a great show” Zayn nods at him, politely and stiff, Harry is dying to be able to get close again, like before, help his tensed shoulders to relax. “And I think I should go now, tomorrow is a big day, for both of us”

“Wait!” Oh what the hell! If he doesn’t go through with this he’ll just waste another chance. “You still haven’t answered my question from before” he grins and jumps the three steps that were dividing where he was standing from where Zayn was.

“And what was that?” the cocked eyebrow Zayn offered was conveying challenge, and Harry is always up for one.

“If you were worried about me” Harry’s grin just grew with Zayn’s eye roll. “You went out of your way to help me back there, you didn’t really need to, and I mean, you looked well interested before the real Duke appeared, you said…that you could even fall in love with me" 

“Harry…” Zayn’s tone was careful, like he was trying to approach a wild animal. “Is my job to convince tons of men everyday of what they want to believe, tell them what they want to hear.” 

“Zayn…” Harry used the same tone, and he physically approached as well, but keeping it respectfully apart, making Zayn feel caged or suffocated wasn’t on his plans. “I may be the biggest fool right now, but it…it seemed too real, and I know you are a great performer, I know, but that wasn’t it, you can’t fake such chemistry...I’m not trying to say you should be in love with me right now, a bit unrealistic isn’t it? I’m just saying, you should give me a chance, because we both know there is a huge possibility of it happening” 

“Extremely full of yourself” Zayn said simply, before snorting, at least he seemed amused, that’s a good signal. “Don’t take it personal, Is just that I am not in a moment of my life to be giving chances or whatever you want to call it, I can’t fall in love with anyone, that’s the truth”

“What? No” It didn’t just shocked Harry, it scandalized him really. “A live without love is horrible! Meaningless”

“Living in the streets; that’s horrible” Zayn retorts, letting out a huff of a laugh when Harry again argue against his reasons.

“But love is everything! Love lifts us where we belong! Love is like oxygen. All you need is love!" 

That earned him yet again another eye roll. “Don’t start with this again”

_“But all you need is love!”_ Harry singsongs. 

“A man’s got to eat” 

_“All you need is love!”_

“Or he’ll end up on the streets!”

_“All you need is love…”_ Harry wasn’t giving up on his insistence and Zayn looked frustrated, but not enough to push away when Harry’s index finger presses under his chin keeping it up.

_“Love is just a game…”_ Zayn replies, after a couple more seconds of their eyes staying locked together, taking one step back before turning to leave like he had intended before, it wasn’t going to be that easy though, every little moment shared were just igniting the fire inside Harry, to keep fighting.

_“I was meant for loving you baby, you were meant for loving me”_ Harry jumps in front of him, blocking his way and Zayn shook his head, again; looking more amused than anything else, maybe Harry’s progress wasn’t as bad as he initially may have thought.

_“The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee”_ Zayn kept moving, throwing a look over his shoulder, and in a second Harry was on his side again, hands turning Zayn around softly so they were facing each other and Zayn would stop trying to run away from what was impossible to disguise. 

“Just one night, I’m not asking for you to jump into something too big too soon…is just one night” One of his hands reach up to push back the lovely strand of hair that was still falling on Zayn’s face, coming out of the beautifully arranged hairdo from tonight’s performance.

“You can’t pay for it, Harry, that’s a reality”

“Well, I was counting with a discount here” Harry’s lopsided smile made Zayn snort, but his hands rested on his chest and they weren’t trying to free his body. 

“How much that would be then, curly?”

“For free?” Harry continues before Zayn could even open his mouth to most likely curse him off. “In the name of love, one night in the name of love”

“You are a charmer, and a fool, and I’m sure this whole Prince Charming savior act works fantastically with whoever you want, but I’m not giving into it”

“It does work quite well” A grin on his part, an eye roll on Zayn’s. “And I’m pretty sure you are not as indifferent as you want me to believe you are, I’m sure you feel it too, Zayn, and you are doing so much to convince me otherwise but your words don’t match your eyes, or the way your body knows it fits against mine” he tightens the one arm he has around Zayn’s waist, his other hand cupping his jaw and keeping his head up.

But before there could be anything more said, Harry was all of the sudden letting go of Zayn, grinning like a maniac and hurrying away to jump up on the edge of the roof, the highest part of the elephant.

“One chance! I know that you know perfectly well that an attraction like this can’t be faked!” 

“Get the fuck down! You are going to kill yourself you asshole!” Zayn’s wide shocked eyes were impossibly stunning, and Harry might be going just a bit mental for thinking that. 

“I’m not! Maybe you should come up here, come feel like flying with me, Zayn” The view of the city from there was beautiful.

“I don’t like heights, and even if I did I’m not that dumb, and you know what? Serve yourself, if you are dumb enough to trip there then you actually deserve it” he was threatening with leaving again and Harry couldn’t give this all up just yet, so he jumped down and hurried behind him, following Zayn’s quick steps down the stairs connecting to his room.

“We should be lovers!” 

“You are getting way too ahead of yourself"

“We should be lovers, and you know that’s a fact”

“Do you even know how complicated is whatever your hopeless romantic mind is trying to convey? We can’t, there’s too many things, nothing that would assure to keep us together…” the fact that Zayn wasn’t fighting about the mutual feelings anymore just filled Harry with renewed hope taking over and hushing the logical part of his brain that would have maybe taken what Zayn has said more seriously. Instead, he neared him again, slowly, giving him the chance to just step inside and slam the doors on his face or something, Zayn didn’t though, and when Harry pulled him closer he just sighed, his pretty eyes fluttering closed when Harry pressed their foreheads together.

“We can steal time…I think you really are not understanding here how much I’m willing to try for this, for you” Harry’s words were coming so sure and firmly, he hasn’t felt such a pull ever before, and if Zayn would of just flip and ask for him to never come back again he will have to comply, but right now, right now he is sure he is not doing this all for nothing, he is sure there is something too strong to be ignored here.

Zayn’s little smile was a confirmation of that, and the way his eyes opened again, sparkling like gems as he pulls a bit away, just enough to look at Harry, look through him, it was breathtaking.

“You are going to be bad for business, I can already tell” Zayn whispers, the playful tone matching the new glint on his eyes and the sharp of his grin, and before Harry could even think of what to answer; Zayn’s hands where on each side of his neck, guiding him into what felt like a movie worthy kiss.

Fireworks were exploding behind his eyelids, and it didn’t even take him half a second to give just as good as he was receiving, Zayn’s lips as soft as they look, his tongue as sweet as his voice, his skin was smooth and inviting as Harry’s hands developed a mind of their own and were trying to feel everything that could be exposed to them. He didn’t even realize that Zayn pulled him back inside his room, he was lost on his cloud nine, but there was a bit of rummaging and suddenly more lovely skin for Harry’s hands to delight in, for his eyes to enjoy, the picture of Zayn’s robe now at his feet was something he’d stock on his brain forever, and how inviting he looked was making Harry’s vision blurred, now at least he had the chance to join him on his bed and not have to control himself about anything.

 

  

* * *

** 

There was a renewed energy running through the Moulin Rouge, with Simon’s announcement of it finally becoming a real theater thanks to his generous investor, with how the dancers, the performers, all of them were soaking up on the hope of a better future, of the new age taking over their work place, leveling up their daily activities and opening new windows. Simon Cowell was getting more resources than he could have ever expected for the renovations, but of course it all was holding onto a big debt and deal.

The Duke presented himself at Cowell’s office the morning after the play was approved with the intentions of discussing the paper works previously mentioned and the certain conditions this all were tied to. 

“You are a business man, Cowell” Ben Winston started smoothly, sitting on the modest chair in front of Simon’s desk, hands resting over his hat on his lap. “So as one you would perfectly understand I would have to take some security tactics before I could really start providing for you dear Moulin Rouge and the show. First of all, there’s Zayn…”

“Dear Duke, you know Zayn is extremely charmed by your persona and…”

“I’m not here for flattery, Cowell, I know how mister Zayn must be feeling and I’m all willing to keep making his affection grow, but, exactly because of that there’s his line of working to discuss…I need exclusivity over him, I demand a contract buying mister Malik for me and just for me, you see, Cowell, I’m not a jealous man…” Ben leaned forward, and something on his eyes made Simon gulp. “But I don’t fancy other people touching my stuff” 

“Of course, Mr. duke” Simon was quick to reassure. “Consider it done…”

“Very well, now for the second condition, I would need the deeds of the Moulin Rouge”

Simon was taken aback, never did he guess there was going to be that much to risk.

“But, Duke…”

“I think you and me are understanding each other, Cowell, I’m not going to let anything slide from my peripheral, I’m not risking myself being fooled, I demand the deeds of the Moulin Rouge and as soon as that is conceded then we can actually start making deals” Ben leaned back on his chair, and with a snap of his fingers his loyal bodyguard was joining them. “I’m being very nice with you, Cowell, I’m offering more than anything you could ever imagine, and I’m actually supplying my very unique artistic vision to the show as well, with me collaborating as a director the show is a success in the making. But, if you want me to bring my other ways on the table, I’m sure my bodyguard would be glad to talk to you in the only way you undergrounds seem to understand. Am I being clear enough, dear Simon?” 

“More than clear, duke”

Simon Cowell’s signature was on the end of the long contract provided by Duke Winston, and now there wasn’t a possibility of backing off.

 

 

 ** 

On the other side of the coin, there were two lovers just living up the starter of a beautiful secret.

Life couldn’t be more wonderful now Zayn was in the world. Harry’s words seemed to write themselves as he spent hours without stopping his writing, the script for the show was advancing greatly and each part was being rehearsed strenuously.

But more than that, having Zayn lying on his bed while he would proclaim prose after prose was what pushed him to keep going. There was nothing more beautiful and inspirational than Zayn’s delicious tanned skin decorating the shitty sheets on his extremely small bed _-even though the size of it wasn’t bothering him in the slightest when it would mean he would just need to fit his body against Zayn’s in the most perfect of ways-_ he even made it look like silk just by pressing his body against them.

Zayn looking at him from it, wearing nothing else but one of Harry’s button up, the one he was actually wearing minutes ago before Zayn left him uncovered completely, and nudity isn’t something Harry has ever minded so he would just stay like that, is really just that the way Zayn’s eyes will take in every part of him every time was busting up his confidence even more, is amazing to know that he is admired as much as he admires every inch of Zayn.

It is quite distracting though, because Zayn is as much his muse as he is the reason of why he can’t focus on anything else but him, and right now looking sinful from his bed isn’t really contributing to his concentration. He gives up seconds after, and Zayn’s smirk is confirmation that it was his plan all along when Harry nears him again, like a moth to a flame. 

“You are driving me crazy” Harry’s grin sharpened as he presses one knee after the other on the bed, grabs Zayn’s ankle softly before he lifts it up, bending his leg a bit before pressing a kiss to the inside of his ankle. “You aren’t letting me work”

“Don’t blame your lack of commitment with the piece on me, you duffus” The goose bumps breaking out on Zayn’s skin where Harry’s mouth is still against it don’t go unnoticed though, even with the way he always seems to have a catty response to everything.

“Lack of commitment?” Harry let go of the leg, accommodating it around his middle as he hovered over Zayn’s body, bringing their faces millimeters apart. “I think I have proven how committed I am to every part of this, to you, specially. Do I need to prove that last part to you again? Because I think you were rather convinced not half an hour ago”

“You are a bit too much talk, aren’t you?” There was that playful glint on those eyes Harry has come to love the most.

“I can prove that wrong too” 

Zayn’s skin tastes as good as it looks, it is paradise under Harry’s mouth and hands, and he doesn’t doubt to take the shirt off of him without a second due, giving himself free reign to explore more and more of it, and Zayn lets him, gladly, if the small soft sounds that escape his lips as Harry mouths over his collarbones are anything to go by. Having the chance to have Zayn’s body bare just for him feels like a godsend, and Harry would enjoy just looking at him forever, but being able to delight on touching him is something he would never take for granted, he knows that the fragility on Zayn, the fine bones, small frame and compact structure are more of an illusion than anything else, holding onto such a strong personality and presence, but he still feels like he needs to touch him reverently, take his time to explore every nook, graze his fingertips over his ribs, over sharp hipbones and flat tummy, over the back of his thighs and the inside of his knees, making Zayn squirm because he can’t take the teasing anymore, is not something he planned either, making Zayn loose it like that, but achieving it feels like a prize, a reward, having this beautiful man completely undone for him, lowering every wall he has built for the outside world, here on Harry’s shitty rented room, just for him to see.

Harry made his way down, a trail of kisses leading to his belly button, before he really lowers himself to the real deal, Zayn has been hard since he started covering his skin with his mouth _-Harry himself has been so since he really took the time to take in the full image of Zayn inviting him back to the bed-_ and is not the first time that day they are involving on this activities, it hasn’t probably even been forty minutes since, and a look in between Zayn opened legs was just a confirmation of what went on a bit earlier, it was making a possessive part on Harry, that wouldn’t be out there normally, wake up, the idea of Zayn still being more than ready for him, and because of him, still wet, still as alluring. He takes his time with this all over again, pressing a wet kiss on the underside of his cockhead before actually taking it on his mouth, watching Zayn almost mewl at the feeling, and Harry is confident enough on his skills, so he takes it slowly, giving himself the time to really taste as well, to enjoy and feed on Zayn’s sounds, even his sex noises were melodic really, and the little tugs he would give to his hair, making Harry’s eyes flutter closed before he could get more of the length inside his mouth, he likes to get messy with it, or maybe he just loves making Zayn messy all over, enjoying to have him like this; out of that controlling pace his mind seems to go by most of the time. When he comes back up, a string of spit connecting him to Zayn’s cock still, he was met with Zayn flushed face and heavy lidded eyes, he couldn’t help himself really, he needed to go back up there and kiss his breathe away, and he did just that, grounding his hips against Zayn’s once he was fitted against him once again, he is not sure which one of them moaned, and he kind of thinks it was both, but he was ready to give them both what their bodies were screaming for.

Zayn is still ready from before, but Harry still takes the precaution of sliding two fingers inside him to make sure, sucking on Zayn’s neck - _not hard enough to leave a mark though-_ while spreading his fingers, Zayn groans and pushes himself onto it, demandingly, Harry himself isn’t willing to let more seconds go wasted either, his own cock is throbbing in need. 

“You okay?” He whispers, just after the fat head of his dick has gone past Zayn’s rim, concern being stronger than lust as soon as he saw the way Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed almost meeting on the middle.

“I’m fine, you are just…fucking big, makes me lightheaded” Zayn snorts; even though he is still frowning. “C’mon, big boy, you know I can take it”

Harry complies, pushing in completely with one swift movement, their groans mixing yet again.

“You are still so fucking tight, just…” he doesn’t really know where he is meaning to go with this, so he trails it off, not in the right state of mind to concentrate on formulating a sentence anyway, not with Zayn tightens around him, making him let out a chocked moan, he heard Zayn’s low chuckle against his ear then, the little shit, so Harry pulls back, dragging it slowly, before snapping his hips forward in retaliation, Zayn being the one letting out a chocked out sound then, he does it again though, but wanting to tease Zayn is always a double edged sword, he ends up working himself up just as much and in seconds they are both lost in it.

Their hips meeting almost in a brutal pace, Zayn has tried to keep up with the rhythm pushing himself down, but gave up when Harry really started putting all of him in it, thrusting hard enough to push him up the bed slightly, they have stopped trying kissing too, just breathing into each other’s mouths, Zayn’s hands holding onto Harry’s curls to keep him there, not letting any space in between them, not even when Harry lifted his legs higher up and he whimpered like it felt like too much, so Harry kept it up, not even dragging himself half out before he was pushing back forward, the noises Zayn always make just helping as encouragement, there are whispered words too, that become more and more senseless as he could feel Zayn’s orgasm nearing, his own not far behind. His hand wraps around Zayn, giving him that little last push before he is coming all over his stomach and Harry’s hand, the way he tightens even more and the sinful beauty of his coming face push Harry over the edge as well, his hips slamming one last time and he kept them flushed against Zayn as the high washes over him.

He had to blink quickly a couple of times for his vision to be back to normal, and he couldn’t even stop the smile breaking on his face as he locked eyes with a completely spent Zayn, who lets out a puff of a breathe, making the dark fringe now falling across his forehead blow up with it.

“Was it enough proof for you?” Harry asks cheekily, Zayn’ face is completely flustered and he doesn’t doubt his is too after all the work put in, but of course the man under him rolls his eyes as a first reaction, is fonder though, nowadays, and Zayn’s hand is pushing some of his curls behind his ear as well.

“I guess you will do”

 

 

But, The Duke, the man that has a contract over Zayn like he is some kind of property that can be owned like that, and the man that Harry has to see each day wrapping his arms around his lover like he has all the rights to. And not just content with that he actually even thinks he got the talent to be commenting on the script or how the show is being planned, going as far as reading over Harry’s words like they need his approval first, he seems to believe he is some high up director and well, he is paying for everything, but it still wouldn’t make him worthy in Harry’s eyes.

Sometimes, it feels like too much, to watch Zayn on another man’s arms, smiling his most beautiful smile to this duke like he deserves it, there are days when Harry isn’t sure he’d be able to keep going, but, the stolen glances Zayn throw his way seem to make it all very unimportant, the longing looks like he wishes just as much as Harry does that it was him at his side, the seductive smiles when they are far apart and he is up on stage like the star he is, the ones that communicate to Harry just how desperate he is of getting out of here and meeting him later, like they always do.

Harry, well, he is in love, in love like he always dreamed to be, in love with Zayn’s voice and face, with the way he owns the stage just with that strong presence of his, but even more in love with how awkward he is out of the glamorous costumes, when it is just the two of them, and how he smiles with his tongue against his teeth, in love with Zayn in softer clothes or nothing at all laying on his bed, it doesn’t even have to lead to anything sexual, just him being there is what makes Harry the happiest, the way he would listen to Harry talk about anything, really listen, big eyes open wide like he is genuinely curios even about the most random anecdote Harry has, and the way Zayn talks, soft and low, whispering secrets he has never told anyone else, whispering about dreams he might not reach but that he sure wants to, he even laughs at Harry’s jokes, the ones Louis would be so fed up with and not even Liam would stay to hear, he is in love with how Zayn is the only one he really notices on each room, even when he is not besides him, he can be on the kitchen at the flat over Harry’s that Louis shares with Liam, just leaning over the counter rehearsing lines with Niall, and Harry’s eyes would be immediately drawn to him, he cant keep them off him.

The songs for the play flow smoothly from him, he can write lyric after lyric, he’d even compose melodies, he’s never been this inspired on his life, he’s never been in love after all, now he understand why it is so easy for other writers to describe it, because now that he feels it, it is so easy to communicate it, to let the world know all about love, the love that now runs through his veins and makes everything better, each day a new experience.

And this all is what makes it easier to bear the duke’s hands on Zayn’s waist each rehearsal, because he knows Zayn is looking just at him, and he knows he is the one that is going to have Zayn all for himself later that night, the one to gets to see him as vulnerable as he wouldn’t let anyone he doesn’t trust see him, because Zayn never leaves with the duke, always finds an excuse to not assist to the dinners he always seems to want to arrange, Zayn doesn’t want the duke, and Harry believes it entirely.

 

  

“Careful, you klutz” Zayn whispers, but it lost the effect when he giggles, honest to God giggles, the sweetest sound Harry has ever heard, all while Harry pushes him against the wall to his room, he did trip with his own feet so Zayn isn’t wrong about calling him that, but it just ended up perfectly fine since now he has Zayn’s body caged next to the door.

“I may have done that on purpose” Harry grins and leans forward to nuzzle his nose against Zayn’s cheek. “Wanted to be closer to you already, actually this isn’t close enough I’m pretty sure there are more clothes in between us than I originally planed there to be”

“Well, we might need to do something about that then” Zayn nods firmly, like it was a serious matter, and Harry couldn’t resist it anymore so he just leaned forward to join their mouths.

Their hands moved quickly in between them, popping button after button, shrugging shirts off shoulders to leave their torsos bare, the skin against skin contact heavenly making them both hum appreciatively.

“Would you…” Harry started to talk, in between kisses and unzipping Zayn’s pants as quickly as he can. “Wear something like…like you did that first night here, on the elephant…for me…again”

“You want to see me in lingerie again, that’s what you are saying?” Zayn’s smirk was pretty obvious on his voice, even if Harry can’t see it with how he trailed his mouth down to his neck, and is focused there at the moment. “I think that can be arranged, you have been quite a good boy lately”

“I wrote a whole song in two days” Harry says grinning from ear to ear like a kid telling his accomplishments to earn a prize.

“You did” Zayn plays along, pushing Harry back, walking him to the bed. “Sit down here” He pushes Harry down on the edge, it feels like déjà vu, except that now there isn’t any kind of misunderstanding and they can both enjoy this without anything stopping them.

And of course Harry obeys, discards his pants and pushes himself up the bed to rest against the headboard as he waits for Zayn to exit his personal bathroom in whatever he has grabbed from his drawers minutes ago.

He isn’t really sure for how long Zayn was inside there, but it didn’t really matter when Zayn finally walked out, wearing something very similar of what he had that first confusing night, but in a very dark midnight blue color, the see through robe is on too again, Harry isn’t sure if he just fell asleep on his time waiting because there’s no way Zayn is real, and by the smirk on his face, he is very aware of his effect on Harry. He was a bit stunned to even move yet, and he couldn’t do anything but to watch Zayn walk to the bed, lifting one foot to rest on it and resting a pair of black stockings besides it, he then proceeds to slowly put them on, the thin fabric sliding up his leg smoothly and sensually, Harry was thinking about holding his jaw by now, he then changes legs to repeat the procedure on the other one, sliding it up, and it may be a simple action but Harry couldn’t help but find it the most erotic thing he has seen, or one of them at least, considering how he has all of Zayn on that list too.

“Wait, do it again…” He whispers, as the stocking reaches Zayn’s thigh, his voice coming raspier than he intended, he really is more affected than he thought, and Zayn chuckles a little but humors him, sliding the stocking down before slowly getting it all the way up once again.

“Now come here…” Zayn complies with that too, crawling up the bed and into Harry’s awaiting arms, straddling him and pulling him up by the hair to kiss him again, Harry moaned into it, hands moving quicker than ever while taking the robe off Zayn, marveling his almost completely bare skin once again.

“You are so beautiful” Harry is sure by now that the word isn’t even enough to describe all Zayn is, he is gorgeous beyond belief, and now having him in such a delicate garment, this time just for him, without any kind of misunderstanding, he will take great pride on taking it all of from Zayn’s body too, just not now, he wants to enjoy it fully first.

He gets Zayn on the bed shortly after, resting on his stomach while Harry sits back on his heels and just takes in the appealing sight, Zayn’s back is a work of art, and the lacy underwear on his modest ass is doing things to Harry that he wouldn’t be able to explain ever, so he does the only thing that seems rational, he leans down and start peppering the skin over his waistband with open mouthed kisses, and that isn’t really enough, so he lowers his attention even more, biting one ass cheek softly and smirking when it makes Zayn gasp, he kisses over where it actually did leave a faint teeth mark before lifting his hands to join in, caressing from the back of his thighs up to his lovely rear end once again.

“Can I take this of?” he barely saw Zayn nodding before he is finally sliding the panties off, the stockings though, he leaves them put, loving the sight of just them in contrast with all the bare smooth skin. He has had something in mind for quite some minutes now, so he finally moves to get onto it.

Zayn’s groan is music and Harry hums in appreciation of both that and the taste when he licks a fat strip over Zayn’s rim, both of his hands keeping him spread, he can’t get enough of it, as he continues with his actions, eating Zayn out like his last meal, going in between licking broadly over his hole or pointing his tongue trying to push as much as he can inside, feeding off the noises Zayn makes, the way he pushes his face down on the pillow to quiet himself down and how he pushes his ass back into Harry’s face, asking for all that he can give, and he really does as asked, spit dripping down his chin and his jaw aching slightly but he doesn’t even care, he wants Zayn a mess under him. He sucks on the rim slightly, nips on it softly earning himself a hiss before he dips in with his tongue yet again, Zayn whimpers when he comes, Harry reaching to the front to help milking him, not really stopping with his assault until Zayn can’t really take it anymore, just then he resurged up, kissing Zayn’s spine on his way up until he gets to his nape. He smiles softly against the skin when Zayn lets out a long sigh, and when his lover turns around under him and smirks at him, Harry just knows that the night is far from over.

 

“I just wanted to write, you know? But I couldn’t do it while I was forced into a job I didn’t really want heading to a life that was going to be my dad’s, I’m thankful of everything he has done for me, but my dreams can’t be his…” Harry says softly, it was some time past midnight, he can’t know for sure, they are laying on their sides on Zayn’s bed, the beautiful pieces Zayn has wore for him are still laying on the floor somewhere along with Harry’s clothes, they have made love not long ago, and they are still naked and bathing on the moonlight coming through the window over Zayn’s bed, his fingertips are softly grazing Zayn’s hips, he can feel Zayn’s fingers drawing invisible patterns over his stomach. Having am conversations with Zayn had became a habit, something he would actually look forward to all day, just having this moments when is just them on their little word, when they can be no one else but themselves, not performance to be kept up.

“And I’m thankful of you making the decision to come here and follow your dreams” Zayn whispers back, looking from where his fingers are tracing to Harry’s face again.

“I think I needed to come here, I was meant to meet you, and my words were missing something, were lacking an actual soul”

“I think, you have always been ready, babe, these words that seem to come to you so effortlessly have always been there…” Zayn’s finger tap over where his heart is then. “You maybe just needed a little push to realize so, and you needed to find where you really belonged”

“Which is here, with you” Harry adds quickly, dimples at full force as he grinned playfully and rolled over Zayn again, silencing his laugh with a kiss that starts it all over again.

 

 

The premiere night wasn’t so long away now, actually extremely close, so rehearsals started to become more and more intense each day, but Harry and Zayn would still find their sneaky ways to get together as much as possible, sometimes they couldn’t really spend nights together like they have grown so used and keen to do, and they would have to find ways to make up for it, one of them being the mind blowing blow job Zayn has gave him on the changing areas a couple of days ago while the rest of the people were out there rehearsing and working. It made Harry weak at the knees to the point of almost loosing balance, Zayn on his knees in front of him, taking all of him and sucking him off with such focus, and looking like it was as much of a treat for him as it was for Harry, making Harry bit on his fist to keep all the sounds in, they were already careless enough and Zayn’s mouth was making enough wet obscene noises to add even more to their recklessness.

At the moment, The Duke was sitting as an spectator judging the last rehearsed scene, Zayn was sitting by his side, his hand being hold on Ben’s lap by the man’s own hands. Zayn dared to give a look back over his shoulder, just to find Harry nearing them, both lovers exchanging a soft smile before Zayn was again focusing ahead, feigning surprise when Harry addresses him, kneeling by his seat.

“Mr. Zayn, I’m sorry for disturbing, but I was meaning to discuss the last arrangements on one of the scenes with you” Harry says, smiling politely, and of course he has caught both Zayn’s and Ben’s attention. “That scene, the will the lovers be meeting at the penniless musician’s humble place scene, I was wondering if we could work on that, tonight” Zayn’s face was one of quick understanding of the true meaning behind the words, meanwhile the duke was quick to deny.

“Zayn, love, I’ve made arrangements for dinner at the gothic tower, just the two of us” the gothic tower, the special place the duke was habiting, the place Harry would fear Zayn ever stepping into.

“It’s okay, I understand, it can be worked on tomorrow…” Harry trailed off, a sigh escaping his lips as he stood up slowly, and as predicted, Zayn was quickly voicing his protest.

“No, it can’t really wait until tomorrow, we’re already behind in certain details and I’m sure the duke would be perfectly capable of understanding that sometimes work has to be put before, as tedious as it can be” Zayn nods in the duke’s direction, not really leaving space for arguing before he turns to Harry once again, their eyes meeting, smiles barely contained. “The lovers _will_ be meeting at the penniless musician’s humble place is a very important scene, and we’ll work on it tonight, until I’m completely satisfied” with that he gives the two other men a polite nod and made his way back to stage, Harry was having trouble to control his happiness but faked a soft apology before subtly following after.

They both could have never imagined how a big doubt was forming on the duke’s mind, enough to put everything at risk, they couldn’t have known that as they were exchanging soft love-filled kisses, giggling against each other’s mouths enjoying the beauty of clandestine love; the Duke was demanding answers from Cowell, answers about why Zayn’s love seemed to be decreasing, how he was threatening everything they were building, they couldn’t have known how Cowell’s sight have fell over them even when they thought to be hided.

Simon Cowell hasn’t made it were he is without being perceptive, without always having strategies, and definitely never letting his gut oriented feelings overpower cold and calculated ones, he was able to calm the Duke, he was able to convince him for now, but he needed Zayn’s mind to be focused back on what is best for all of them, on the convenience of the situation.

 

 

**

Zayn was still feeling giddy inside, lips tingling where Harry has left longing kisses minutes ago before running back to his duties, leaving him to compose himself too before joining the rest. His bubbly happiness was quickly interrupted though, by Simon’s sudden presence making him actually jump slightly.

“Shit, Simon, you almost killed me here” Zayn chuckles softly and shook his head. “Got to run, the next scene is mine again…”

“Let me ask you something quick, Zayn” Simon’s tone made Zayn stop and stare, completely taken aback. “Have you lost your mind?”

“What…”

“You and the writer, what have gotten into you?! Do you even realize all you are risking? For what Zayn?! Someone that wouldn’t be able to give you everything you dreamed of!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Simon, what are you even on about, that’s not…”

“I saw you together!”

Zayn’s heart has already skip a beat by now, he doesn’t know when did they start to get this careless, enough to have him on this situation now, unable to lie anymore, unable to escape Simon’s accusing eyes.

“The Duke is doing this all for you, Zayn! He is giving you everything you wanted, spending a fortune on you. Zayn, he holds the deeds of the Moulin Rouge… I can’t let you do this to us” Simon’s word hit him hard, and his eyes were staring through everything, Zayn couldn’t keep the eye contact, couldn’t look at him.

“Is just…is just an infatuation, it isn’t anything serious” Trying to save whatever was left was his only chance; take all the meaning off the real situation to save Harry’s head.

“The infatuation needs to end” Simon’s voice was firmer than ever, suddenly reminding Zayn of all the hardness of character that is adjudged to the man that owns the underworld show business.

“You are going to go to that young man, Zayn, and you are going to end it, you are going to do that, because there’s too much to risk” his words weren’t arguable, and Zayn wasn’t left in the conditions to do so anyway.

 

   

Breaking the news on Harry wasn’t really the easiest task, not when Zayn didn’t want to do so with everything on him, not when Harry has became his biggest dream, just the idea of ending everything was hurting him enough to not make him able to say the words. Harry has noticed it though, noticed how he has drifted away and has been spacing out the whole morning while they were as usual on the writer’s room, he has asked Zayn about his state more than once, and has been dismissed all of those, until he was becoming more insistent and not accepting negatives as easily.

“We have to end it”

The words came out of Zayn’s mouth before he could even think of them, and that was for the best, otherwise he wasn’t going to be able to, he couldn’t keep the eye contact either, not when Harry was looking so lost, so confused.

“We can’t keep this going, Harry, I told you once, this isn’t possible, there are too many things, is complicated…”

“Zayn, babe, what are you talking about?” Harry stood up with him, following Zayn’s pacing to the window, the sun was still very high up, it was a beautiful sight what Harry has here.

“The night of the premier, I have to sleep with the duke” Zayn’s words were barely above a whisper, and he felt Harry’s hand resting on his shoulder gripping slightly harder, signaling his lover was tensing up. “You won’t be able to take it, the jealousy would drive you crazy…Harry…I can’t do this, I can’t just…”

“Hey, look at me…” he turned around, as asked, brown meeting green as they both took the time to really get lost on each other once again, like they can’t help it. “I won’t, I won’t get jealous…”

“You are lying”

“I’m not… well, I may be…a little, half lying” how Harry can manage to smile at this moment will ever be a mystery for Zayn, but there’s nothing he’d change about him. “I won’t be happy about it…and I don’t know how I’ll take it, but I will, I won’t let you walk away from me this easily, I’m willing to fight, Zayn, and if my words aren’t enough then I just… I’ll write you a song! One that you’ll sing on the night of the play, that will make you remember me, remember us, even when I’m not with you…” 

Maybe it was the fire on Harry’s eyes, how Zayn can’t find the strength to walk away from him, or how he just wanted to believe in this illusion for a bit more, but he nodded, he accepted it, because maybe if they both believe that their love will be enough and strong enough; then maybe it will actually be like that.

 

  

**

The day before the premiere arrived and with it the last rehearsal. Everyone was almost drunk with energy and anticipation, the vibe could be felt from miles away, how the combination of many dreams were coming together.

“No, no, c’mon Liam, I know you can do it way better, like we were talking about yesterday” Harry said, grinning as Liam huffed, always very critic of himself the guy is.

“Pump up that energy, Payno” Louis call after, grinning and winking at said guy as Liam rub a hand over his face, Niall and Josh seemed to be working quite good and all the dancers chuckled as Liam complained about both Louis and Harry killing his vibes.

Harry decided to take matters on his hands, jumping up the stage to go step on Liam’s place and take Zayn’s hands, making the latest shake his head amused at the wiggle of Harry’s eyebrows.

_“Every time that you get undress, I hear symphonies in my head…”_ Harry sang, a smirk on his face as Zayn laughs now.

“You are purposely changing the lyrics now, mister writer? That’s not the song we’re rehearsing” Zayn points out playfully, a cocked eyebrow going along with the remark.

“Is it not?” 

The duke’s voice made everyone fell silent almost immediately, turning heads to look at said man standing inn front of the stage with an unreadable expression, he must have arrived just recently, without anyone noticing.

“I would of thought the script writer would have to know exactly what song goes where, silly mistake Mr. Styles” Ben continued, sitting on the seat he usually occupies to watch over the practices.

“I’m sorry, was just messing around” Harry said clearing his throat, a thumb rubbing over Zayn’s knuckles before he lets go and jumps back down to go to his spot.

“Go on then, from the beginning of the last song, let’s show the great duke the gran finale…”

Harry’s new love song was what was closing the play, with the love between the main character’s being strong enough to beat everything. 

Ben Winston, wasn’t pleased, the doubts on his head have just been increasing since last time, and he has warned Zayn about naivety being far away from his persona, a simple comment from one of the dancers was enough to just confirms his suspicions, and he wasn’t about to be fooled.

“I don’t like this ending” The duke’s announcement was again enough to make a deadly silence fall all over the saloon. “Seems unrealistic to me, that having everything being offered to him, the prince would of choose a poor, useless, dumb musician. The prince should end with the king, royalty have to be with royalty”

“Wait a second now” Louis stepped forward, voicing probably what everyone was thinking. “That’s not at all at ending that represents our believes, I understand you feel your artistic vision is actually existent, but, for what I remember, the script is already finished” 

“And I think you don’t remember that I can make everything come to an end with a snap of my fingers” Ben retorts, the frown on his face was menacing. “Why wouldn’t the prince choose the king? Your stupid believes are clouding your common sense, that’s the ending that makes sense, that’s what should happen! Why wouldn’t it happen?”

“Because he doesn’t love you!”

Harry’s words echoed through the whole room, Zayn’s wide eyes were on him along with everyone else’s, but the duke’s stare was challenging, and Harry didn’t mean to speak up like that.

“Him, I meant he doesn’t love him, he doesn’t love the King…” he clears his throat. “The prince chooses the musician because he does love him”

“Change the ending” Ben ordered firmly. “Or there won’t be a show, change the ending and it will be rehearsed tomorrow and be ready for the premiere night”

“But, is not enough time…”

“Stop it” Zayn speaks up this time, and Harry just observed him with surprise. “The Duke has been treated poorly and that’s not how it should be…” Zayn starts to step down, eyes focused on the duke like he used to do on those rare nights on his shows. “The bohemians have left their minds run wild, but that’s not something you should be worrying about, Ben…” the name was almost purred, and he was already in front of the duke. “Let me tell you something, why don’t you and me have a lovely dinner date tonight? And we can discuss this further, after that, tomorrow, we can let them know how we prefer this story to end…”

There wasn’t needed any more insistence, the duke was convinced right on that moment, and Zayn’s idea seemed successful.

 

Zayn’s arms was caught before he could really think of leaving, and in a second he was faced by Harry, pulling him at the side of the hall so they could talk, there was a wildered look on his forest green eyes and Zayn was already anticipating what was coming.

“I don’t want you to sleep with him…”

“Harry…”

“Zayn. I don’t want you to sleep with him…”

Zayn reached with a hand, resting it on Harry’s cheek as he makes him look into his eyes, Harry looked hurt; he looked exactly like what Zayn predicted he would.

“Harry, babe, this is for us, for the wellbeing of the play, for your script…” Zayn whispered, leaned to press their foreheads together when Harry just shook his head. “You promised me, you promised you wouldn’t get jealous…”

“I know, I know… but I can’t, Zayn, I love you, I just…”

“I love you too, and that’s the only thing I’m sure of” 

They both knew there wasn’t a way out of this; it didn’t mean it hurt any less.

 

 

The wait was killing Harry slowly, the last rehearsal was put on hold as Zayn had his date with the duke, in an attempt of granting them the possibility of keeping their bohemian ending, and he knows there wasn’t a way of stopping this, but it didn’t help at all, jealousy was burning him from the inside, no matter how much he tries, he couldn’t stop picturing it, the duke’s undeserving hands running through Zayn’s beautiful body, touching him in all the wrong ways, because he doesn’t know him, he doesn’t know anything about him like Harry does, he doesn’t know how to touch Zayn to make him squirm, he doesn’t know what to whisper on his ear to help him reach heaven, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t deserve every inch of Zayn, because Zayn doesn’t want to give himself to the duke, because Zayn’s heart doesn’t beat for him.

_“Don’t fall in love with someone that sell themselves…”_

The words said to him were echoing on his head, mixing with all the terrible images already torturing him.

He couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t stay there on the saloon waiting for the duke to have his own happy ending so they could have theirs, he cant keep hearing his heart cry while waiting in silence.

He walked out, started walking down the dark street, his hair falling on his face and his coat blowing with the unforgiving wind. But when he passed in front of the gothic tower, he didn’t spare it a glance, he couldn’t bear to look at it and break himself more.

 

 

**

Zayn couldn’t do it, not now when all of him belong to someone else, he couldn’t go through with it and he knew right on that second everything he was risking, and all he was going to loose, but it didn’t matter, not when the idea of hurting and betraying Harry was overpowering every other thought.

Needless to say that the Duke wasn’t happy with the outcome of the night, he was furious, in a way that made Zayn scared like he has never been of anything on his whole life. The Duke tried to force himself on him. It was a blur, the way Zayn was able to escape, using everything left on him to push himself free and run like he has never before.

 

**

When the door of his room slammed open and through came Zayn, Harry didn’t doubt it a second before he met him half way, their bodies colliding in a warm strong embrace as Zayn conveyed how he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do that to Harry, and they kissed, cheeks damp and hands trembling, a strong need of protecting each other making them decide what was for the best; running away, together.

 

 

 

**

“Zayn…”

Simon’s voice made Zayn stop in the middle of throwing clothes on his suitcase, and through the mirror he was able to see said man standing at his doorway.

“There’s nothing you can say that would change anything, Simon, I’ve made up my mind, I won’t let you manipulate me into anything anymore, the love of my life is waiting for me and that’s all” Zayn continues to throw things inside, not turning around to address him.

“The Duke wants him dead, Zayn” Those words did make him turn around. “He won’t let you two escape, already had his man patrolling around, do you really think you can get out that easily? Zayn, the duke is a powerful man that feels like he has been played, he won’t stop until he makes you watch with your own eyes how he takes Harry’s life…if you love him as much as you said you do, you will free him from this, you will let him continue his life with someone that can actually be with him, you will let him follow his dreams…we’re underworld creatures, Zayn, we can’t afford to fall in love…Go to Harry, send him away, only you can save him”

“He will fight for me, he won’t give up…”

“Not if he believes there’s nothing more to fight for”

Zayn looks up at him then, eyes wide and full of fear. 

“You are a great performer, Zayn, make him believe you don’t love him, hurt him to save his life. The show must go on”

 

 

**

The door of Harry’s room was opened wide for a second time, there wasn’t much of a time difference, but the sun was already starting to come out.

Zayn’s eyes meet his, and he knew already there was something wrong.

“What happened? Where are your things? We have to leave already, babe, if we want…”

“I’m staying with the duke” Zayn’s cold words interrupted him, and hit him like a brick wall.

“What?”

“I’m staying with the duke, he came to talk to me when I went back there, he promised me…so many things, he promised everything I ever dreamed of” The smile Zayn gives doesn’t quite reach his eyes, his words weren’t making sense on Harry’s mind. “So I just, I decided to stay here, I’m sorry” 

It took Harry all two seconds to wake up enough to shake his head and move to stop Zayn, he could feel it on his heart, there was something wrong here, there was no way Zayn could just go from the mess he was last night, from the promises and plans and love words to this cold exterior, this was the façade Zayn put on for the outsiders, this distant unattainable person, this is not him, this is not his real self.

“What happened Zayn? Zayn!” he grabbed Zayn’s arm, stopping him from getting out. “You are not telling me the truth, tell me what happened, Zayn, speak to me! Look at me!” his words were desperate now, coming out quicker than they have ever had, and Zayn wasn’t meeting his eyes, making Harry anxious, making him almost tremble with the many emotions attacking him, the fear mixing with the confusion and the pain, the pain of the man he loves saying the words he never expected him to say.

“This is the truth, Harry! Is it too much for you?” Zayn’s eyes finally met his, the spark on them now replaced with something so much harder. “The truth is that I am the prince, and I choose the King, that’s how the story really ends” He snatched his arms out of Harry’s grasp, and without further explanations, he left, taking Harry’s heart with him.

 

 

 

“I can’t understand it, there must be something else” Louis' words seemed so distant, and he was pacing around the room, Liam looking at him and at Harry, puppy eyes not deciding who to focus on more, Niall and Josh were there too, all four of them on vigilance since they found Harry on the streets earlier on, screaming Zayn’s name in front of the Moulin Rouge, they had to bring him back to his place, warm him up and take care of him.

None of them understand what happened, and Harry doesn’t blame them because he barely understands it himself, a part of him is trying to be logical, trying to just settle it in him that it was obviously going to end like this, with Zayn choosing the one that had so much more to offer, over Harry’s pathetic self, and the other part of him was just filled with doubts, trying to convince himself that Zayn couldn’t have been faking it all the time, he must have loved Harry at least a bit.

“I don’t get it either” Niall shrugs from his spot. “They were crazy about each other” 

Their voices are a soft distant mumble for Harry, but he can’t help but be filled with renewed hope, he needs to find out if his doubts are justified, he needs to try one last time.

 

 

The Moulin Rouge was packed that night, the premiere night, but Harry and the boys had enough of a plan to sneak him in and help him get to Zayn. The duke really went all out with his security methods, having men watching over every entrance, luckily years of moving and sneaking around gave the boys knowledge of a secret way of getting in, and the man they were the most wary of was the duke’s bodyguard.

Harry’s hand haven’t stopped shaking since he saw Zayn hours ago, and he isn’t even sure how he will react or if he is going to be able to go through with his plan once he gets in front of Zayn and his disarming eyes. He was disguised with Liam’s costume since that way he could blend around, the play has already started for what Louis informed him, Niall and Josh were already out there and Zayn was on his changing room, he was alone and it was the perfect opportunity to get to him.

He can hear his songs being sung by the performers, Zayn will have to go out for his next scene on a bit, he has a few minutes and he hopes that would be enough.

As soon as he opened the door, Zayn was turning around to meet him, he is so stunningly gorgeous that it took Harry some minutes to be able to get his ideas together, Zayn looks scared and Harry isn’t sure of how he should take that.

“I won’t be wasting too much of your time” Harry finally break the silence, taking a couple of steps closer. “I have a debt with you”

For a second he was able to see that enamored look on Zayn’s eyes, but it didn’t last enough with how Zayn was looking away and pushing past him.

“I have to go, Harry, and you shouldn’t be here, leave”

“I have your money” Harry called after him, following behind until he gets close enough to rest a hand on Zayn’s waist from behind, and press his mouth to his ear.

“You made me believe you were in love with me after all, I have to pay for your services”

Zayn pushes himself away from him, his costume is all white, it must be the wedding scene, and he is so beautiful, even when his eyes are showing so much pain that he is trying to hide while looking at Harry, he probably hasn’t realized yet how expressive his eyes are, and how Harry knows him enough, and Harry just doesn’t get it, he doesn’t get why Zayn is so settled on pushing him away, how he can move on this easily while Harry isn’t sure how to function.

“Go the fuck away, Harry” he says at last, before rushing up the steps to get to the stage once again. Harry isn’t about to give up though, so he follows, the money to pay Zayn on his hands.

“Why won’t you let me pay, Zayn? Am I not worthy enough like the others? Haven’t you done to me the same you did to them? Let me pay my debt Zayn!”

  

Their commotion was enough to alert the bodyguard though, and both Louis and Liam that were backstage as well rushed behind in a desperate attempt of warning Harry, now it was pretty obvious what the reason behind this all was, now that the duke’s loyal bodyguard was aiming a gun forward as he followed after to where Zayn and Harry were still arguing and reaching the stage.

 

“Stop it!” Zayn yelled back, pushing Harry back when they get to the top of the steps, and Harry keeps pressing the buttons, aiming for a reaction that would lead him to the actual truth.

Focused on their own little drama they didn’t really anticipate the curtains opening revealing them to the public and the other performers, which were wondering why wasn’t Zayn alone for his scene and why was Harry joining him.

The whole crowd fell silent, but Simon, as the quick man he is was able to save the day, announcing Zayn and Harry as the prince and the musician, trying to escape from him, who was after all characterizing the King.

Harry looked at the crowd, at Ben sitting on the first row, at Zayn’s sad eyes, at the mess they have gotten themselves into, and maybe, well maybe nothing of this was ever meant to be, stories don’t end the way he tries so hard for his to do, if Zayn does love him it will not make a difference, not when he has so many dreams that Harry won’t be able to afford or help with, not when Zayn values the materialistic aspect of life like every other person does, Harry has been blinded with his own stupid silly believes, that just now he is able to see the complete picture.

“I just came to pay my debt” Harry spoke up, he cant look at Zayn anymore, so he looked ahead, his eyes falling on Ben once again. “This man, he is yours now, I’m just paying my whore” He throws the money on Zayn’s general direction, he cant bear to look him in the eyes, not anymore. “Thank you though, for curing me of my stupid childish obsession with love” he walked down the stage without looking back, he didn’t see Zayn’s teary eyes, he didn’t want to, he didn’t give Ben the pleasure of showing how much his smug smile infuriated him, they have got enough of him, now is his time to put back his pieces.

 

_‘Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything…’_

Harry stopped immediately, he was already half way through the theater, but Zayn’s voice, singing their song, the one he wrote to remind them of all they had.

The whole crowd of spectators was staring as well, marveling at the realistic factor of all the drama.

_‘Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But…I love you until the end of time…’_

The way Zayn’s voice breaks was what made him turn around, meeting the eyes he loves so much, and it was like there was no one else around, just Zayn, with such hope on his eyes, begging him to not leave through the song just the two of them really can understand, Zayn looking so small and vulnerable for the first time since Harry has known him, Zayn who doesn’t want him to leave, who is fighting back like Harry was hoping he would.

_‘Come what may_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_Come what may…’_

Their voices harmonizing together perfectly, like a perfect dream, as Harry almost run all the way back to the stage, to the expectant arms of the man he loves. He jumped up, taking Zayn on his arms like it should always been, their foreheads pressing together in such a familiar gesture.

_‘I will love you until my dying day’_

The crowd and the performers all erupted in cheers and applauses, celebrating the lovers’ victory, some of them more aware of others though.

It wasn’t all said yet, not when a man without principles was holding a gun aimed to Harry behind the curtains, when Ben was still waiting for that final hit. But, they weren’t planning their friends’ reckless intervention though, they weren’t expecting both Liam and Louis throwing themselves at said man, making him loose both his balance and the gun.

Harry and Zayn were both on their own world, barely aware of their surrounding, meanwhile everyone was loosing it around them, a gun being kicked around and an intense fight about who would grab it before happening, at least the crowd seemed to receive it as the most hilarious performance not aware of the real danger in potential.

Ben Winston himself tried to get himself involved, take matters on his own more capable hands, revenge himself, just to be met with Cowell’s fist against his face, the man may have not done too much for his favorite star on the past, but he was not being part of that macabre plan anymore.

The gun ended up being kicked out of the window by one of the can-can dancers, the bodyguard knocked out as well as his master in some unlucky circumstances, the most clueless lovers of all time were lucky enough to have protectors that did the job to keep them safe, and the performance resulted a success, Spectacular Spectacular owning to it’s name. 

The couple’s love was strong enough to keep alive even through the hard times, the song really brought them back together, and there was so much to talk about now, but kissing was first on this whole ordeal, kissing each other’s breathes away, they have the rest of their lives to talk, after all.

 

   

The Moulin Rouge earned more than one generous investor after such an enlightening performance, none of them asking for impossible prices and even less to own the Sparkling Diamond, the main star of the theater, maybe more than one have considered it, but it wasn’t on discussion, specially when said main performer and the main writer of every show, were the most loved up couple to ever grace the Arts and Shows’ world.

 

 


End file.
